


Adora & Mara - I'm Not Your Hero

by paranoid_parallax



Series: spop amvs [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: I'm not their heroBut that doesn't mean that I wasn't braveSet to "I'm Not Your Hero" by Tegan and Sara.
Relationships: Adora & Mara (She-Ra)
Series: spop amvs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Adora & Mara - I'm Not Your Hero




End file.
